Construction machines, such as wheel loaders, excavators and the like, oftentimes employ a counterweight arrangement rearwardly thereon to counterbalance workloads imposed forwardly on the vehicle. Such a counterweight arrangement normally comprises a bracket or the like which detachably mounts a counterweight on the vehicle. Many such counterweight arrangements are complex and do not provide for the expeditious mounting thereof on the vehicle. In addition, the counterweights employed therewith are oftentimes exposed exteriorly of the vehicle.